A Weekend in the Country
"A Weekend in the Country" is the 50th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary It is a holiday weekend on Wisteria Lane. Bree and Orson are going on their honeymoon, Gabrielle and Lynette are going a spa vacation, Tom is going on a camping trip with the kids, and Susan is going on a quiet romantic getaway with Ian. But things don't go as planned. Tom calls with an emergency, and Lynette has to go help him. While at the airport, Bree sees Andrew on television featured as a homeless teenager which cuts short her honeymoon. Gabrielle runs into John (special guest star Jesse Metcalfe). And Susan continues to feel conflicted about whether she's cheating on Mike with Ian. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Gabrielle and Carlos's surrogate gave birth to the wrong baby. ("It Takes Two") *Julie meets Edie Britt's nephew, Austin. ("It Takes Two") *Susan and Ian start dating. ("It Takes Two") *Bree abandons Andrew at a gas station. ("I Know Things Now") Teaser Orson and Bree are at an airport, about to embark on their honeymoon. As they wait for their plane, Bree and Orson talk about how happy they're going to be. With 15 minutes before they board their plane, Bree warns Orson that if he wants a latte he should go and get one now. Orson agrees with her and heads off to buy his latte. While Orson is away, Bree sees Andrew on the Channel 15 KQRY eyewitness news program on a nearby television. The news reporter talks about how Andrew ended up becoming a homeless teen - an alcoholic mother, a father who was murdered by the woman's boyfriend, and a childhood shattered the day his mother abandoned him on the side of the road. To add salt to the wound, Andrew also admits he can get food out of dumpsters, and last night he found a almost a whole bucket of chicken that 'had hardly been touched'. Bree is visibly upset. An old woman, also watching the news broadcast, turns to Bree and says "I'll tell you one thing: some people just should never be allowed to have children." Bree starts frantically packing her belongings as Orson returns with two lattes. She tells him about Andrew and he says that they can call child welfare as soon as they arrive at the hotel. Bree tells him that they aren't going. Orson warns her that the tickets are non-refundable, to which Bree replies, "My son is eating out of dumpsters!" Bree firmly adds not to make her choose between him and her child because he will lose, and walks off with her suitcase. Orson throws the lattes in the garbage can along with a brochure advertising a beautiful vacation in Bermuda. Act I Lynette leaves her house with packed bags as Tom chases after her. Tom says that her going away and leaving him with the kids is unfair. She tells him that they're slowly running out of money and he's barely even looked for a job. She kisses him goodbye and starts walking down to Gaby's house. Outside the Solis home, Gabrielle is shoving her suitcase into the back of her Aston Martin while arguing with Carlos about spousal support. Lynette greets her, and they both get into her car to leave Wisteria Lane for a nice relaxing break. Susan is packing her bag and on the phone to a friend telling them that she's going away with a 'friend' and that they must ring her if there's any change in Mike's condition. Across the street at the Van de Kamp house, Bree is speaking to the news reporter who interviewed Andrew. Bree is frustrated because the only information the reporter could give her is what neighborhood she found him in. Danielle and Bree argue about Andrew living on the streets and Danielle tells Bree it's her fault he's in this situation. Bree sits down and agrees that it is all her fault. Orson comforts her and Bree reveals that Andrew didn't run away, she kicked him out, and left him to fend for himself. Orson wishes that Bree that told him sooner as he doesn't want there to be any secrets in their marriage. Bree and Orson are heading for the car, but Danielle interrupts them saying "Andrew isn't the only one having a rough year. I'm the one whose boyfriend got shot right in front of her!" Orson looks at Bree confused and Bree says they'll talk in the car. At a hotel, Gaby and Lynette are relaxing with massages. Gabrielle keeps making small talk with Lynette, who is more interested in relaxing and doing nothing. Gaby's cell phone rings and to Lynette's dismay it's Tom. Tom wishes to speak to Lynette, so Gaby hands over her phone to an angry Lynette. Tom tells her that he has injured his back while taking the kids camping, and asks if she'll come help him out. Lynette says that perhaps Tom should take a muscle relaxant. He's already taken two pills and they aren't helping. Lynette desperately suggests that he gives the pills to the kids. Lynette begs Tom not to do this to her as she needs to relax. Lynette overhears Tom screaming at Parker to put down an axe down the phone. Lynette reluctantly agrees to drive up and help him. Meanwhile, Susan arrives at Ian's log cabin and is taken aback by the beautiful scenery. They've come to stay for the weekend. Susan suggests that she should unpack her bags and asks where she should unpack. Ian informs her that there are two bedrooms: his and a guest room. They awkwardly decide that Susan should take the guest room. Susan collects her suitcase and heads upstairs to her room. There she unzips her suitcase and finds a long string of condoms. Unzipping his suitcase, Ian discovers a skimpy night gown. They embarrassingly admit that they must have picked up the wrong suitcase. They awkwardly switch back suitcases and Susan dashes back to her room. Lynette arrives back home and is surprised to find Nora sitting outside her house; Kayla rang Nora and told her about Tom's back. Because Nora's car was impounded again, Nora planned to hitch a ride with Lynette to the campsite, to Lynette's dismay. Lynette informs Nora that it'll take 8 hours to get to the campsite, but Nora insists on coming with her. Act II Back at the hotel, Gabrielle is in the restaurant about to enjoy a quiet dinner alone. She looks around and becomes annoyed with all the joyful couples she sees everywhere. After her meal, she takes a stroll through the resort's grounds and bumps into John Rowland, her ex-lover and gardener. Bree is walking through downtown Fairview, a rough district full of drug dealers and prostitutes. She picks up the courage to ask a nearby prostitute if she has seen her son, but is slightly hesitant when she notices that the prostitute is actually a transvestite called 'Pearly Gates'. Bree hands over a flyer with Andrew's photo on it and asks Pearly Gates if she has seen him. Pearly Gates informs Bree that there are a lot of lost boys around this neighborhood but suggests that perhaps Bree should check out the soup kitchen at St. Malachi's on Third. Bree thanks Pearly Gates and heads in the direction of the soup kitchen. Back at the cabin, Susan and Ian are having a romantic talk with brandy by an open fire. Susan admits her heart is pounding and feels Ian's chest and tells him that his heart is beating even faster than hers is. Ian and Susan kiss. Ian tells her that he isn't used to kissing other woman, as Jane is the only woman he has ever been with and until now he had never noticed anyone else. Ian asks Susan how many lovers she has had - Susan is insulted, but ultimately tells him that she has been with 11 men. Susan gets angered by Ian's subsequent comments and questions and heads upstairs to bed alone. John explains to Gabrielle that he has made a deal with the owner of the hotel to do the landscaping for the whole Sinclair hotel chain and now runs his own gardening business and is in talks with a gardening channel to host his own show. Gabrielle is impressed. John mentions Carlos and Gaby informs him that they're getting a divorce. John says that he's pleased to see her and hopes that she enjoys the rest of her stay at the spa. "I intend to" Gabrielle says before the two of them start kissing passionately. Act III Lynette is driving to the camp site while Nora is eating besides her. Nora chucks her leftover food out the window, the wind blows it back into Nora and Lynette's faces. Lynette is not impressed. Nora and Lynette argue about how much they dislike each other and discuss levels of craziness. Nora then jokingly grabs hold of the steering wheel and almost crashes the car. Lynette is furious and tells Nora that if she wants to kill herself, she can go ahead, but she is not to bring Lynette down with her. Lynette jokes with Nora saying that if she did kill herself, she'd find a way to carry on. Nora, visibly upset, orders Lynette to pull the car over. Nora gets out of the car and says she'll hitch her way to the campsite. She attracts the attention of a truck driver who offers to give her a lift. Lynette warns her that the trucker could be dangerous - "Well, it's your lucky day!" Nora replies. Angered, Lynette tells Nora that she "wormed her way into her family" and accuses Nora of conning her way into the trip and now forcing Lynette into saving her. Lynette tells Nora to go if she wants to. Nora gets into the truck, leaving an exhausted Lynette on the side of the highway. Back on Wisteria Lane, Julie is finishing her school science project. All the lights in the house suddenly switch off when she turns on the hair dryer, leaving Julie in the dark. Julie decides to head over to the Britt house and see if Edie can help her fix the fuse box that her science project blew out. Austin answers the door and tells her that Edie is out but offers to help her and asks about her project. Julie replies that it's "complicated", to which Austin asks if she thinks he's too dumb to understand her "little science project." Annoyed, Julie mentions that she's finished third in the state twice and asks if he can fix the fuse box or not. Austin replies that most houses built after 1990 are wired through a circuit breaker, so if she didn't blow a fuse she likely tripped a breaker. "Not to challenge a two-time state science fair almost-champion," he adds. Meanwhile, Susan is trying to get to sleep. Ian knocks on her bedroom door and asks if they can talk. Ian tells her that everything he said came out of his own insecurity and fear that he'd disappoint her. Susan accepts his apology. Ian walks over and sits down on Susan's bed. The two of them start kissing, but Susan stops him, and asks him if he's sure he wants to do this as the last time he fell in love with woman it became a lifelong commitment and Susan admits that she isn't ready for that. Ian brings up Susan's 11 lovers again, she gets mad, and tells him to get out. Susan tells him that it obviously isn't working out between the two of them and that he can drive her back home in the morning. Bree is in the soup kitchen and begins asking around if anyone has seen Andrew. Bree spots Andrew. He asks what she is doing here and she tells him that she's been searching for him. Andrew tells Bree that she should be home "taking care of her new husband" - Bree apologizes for kicking him out but Andrew rejects her apology and runs away, leaving Bree screaming after him down the street. Act IV Lynette is driving to the campsite on her own, enjoying her own company. She spots Nora sitting on the side of the road and pulls over. Lynette asks what happened to Nora's ride and Nora tells her that the trucker tried to grab her breasts, so she hit him over the head with his "bong" and got out. Minutes later, Lynette and Nora continue their journey to the campsite. Nora apologizes but she was insulted by Lynette's comment about suicide as it "kinda hit home." Lynette realizes that Nora has previously attempted to kill herself and apologizes. Lynette tells Nora that her life is better now; she has a beautiful daughter and a fun job at a pancake house. Nora admits that she is jealous of Lynette because she has the perfect life. Lynette doesn't agree, but says she has a good life, but she has to work hard to provide for her family. Lynette starts ranting about how Tom refuses to get a job and Nora apologizes for bringing the whole subject up in the first place. Nora tells Lynette that the reason why Tom hasn't found a job yet is because he hates advertising and is afraid of Lynette. Lynette thinks about what Nora has just said, while she continues driving along the highway. At Susan's house, Julie is watching Austin fix the fuse-box. Austin teaches Julie how to fix it, and the lights flicker on. Julie says that Austin didn't need to come over to show her how to fix it, he could've just told her, he smiles flirtatiously. Edie walks in on them and Julie explains that Austin was showing her to fix the lights. Edie asks where Susan is and Julie says she has gone away for the weekend. Edie asks if she can have her CD player back as she lent it to her back when she could "stand her." Julie says she took it to the hospital for Mike. Edie excuses Austin from the conversation (by asking him to go and make her a cocktail of two ounces of gin and a splash of vermouth) and then confronts Julie and tells her to stay away from Austin. Gabrielle and John have just finished having sex. John's cellphone starts ringing and he answers it. It's his fiancé. John tells Gabrielle that she's got to go and quickly hands her her clothes. Gabrielle is angry that John didn't tell her that he was engaged before having sex with her. John explains that his fiancé is Tammy Sinclair, and her father owns the whole chain of Sinclair hotels, and if she finds out he's having an affair he's screwed. Just at that very moment, Tammy knocks on the hotel room door. John opens the door and Tammy tells him that she wants to have sex. John keeps making up excuses to get Tammy out of the room, but she isn't having it. Tammy asks why John hasn't unpacked his suitcase yet and he tells her that the zipper is stuck and that someone at reception can fix it for him. John takes the suitcase to the elevator and places it inside. Suddenly, Tammy asks John whose diamond watch she found in his bedroom. He tells her that it was a surprise present for her. Tammy and John hug, but behind them the elevator doors close shut with the suitcase still inside. Gabrielle is inside the suitcase. Once the elevator stops, a married couple walks in and she starts to whisper if John is there. Finally she unzips herself out of the suitcase and tells the couple not to laugh because she saved a bundle on airfare. Susan is trying to sleep, but she hears Ian playing the piano downstairs. Susan wraps a blanket around herself, and makes her way downstairs. Susan sits beside Ian on the piano seat and asks him to continue playing. Ian and Susan share a kiss. Act V Bree is busy tending to her garden. Orson compliments her azaleas and he says that she should be very proud of them. Bree replies, "It's nice to know that I can raise somethings correctly." Orson tells her to be patient because Andrew will come around. Bree disagrees and tells Orson that she has failed as a mother because she abandoned Andrew which she sees as unnatural. Orson suggests perhaps Bree comes inside to talk. Bree tells him that if she goes inside, she'll end up drinking a whole bottle of chardonnay to compensate for her unhappiness, and her tending to her garden is the only thing from stopping her doing that. Orson gives her a caring kiss before walking inside. Bree breaks down and starts quietly sobbing to herself as Orson watches from a window. At the hotel, Gabrielle is enjoying a meal by herself outside in the hotel grounds. John walks up to her table and says hello but Gaby ignores him. John apologizes for what happened and hands over her diamond watch. Gabrielle seemingly forgives him, and invites him to sit down and join her. Gabrielle says that their relationship doesn't have to end because she's single now. John tells her that he's married now and he doesn't want a marriage like Gaby had with Carlos. He wants to be faithful to Tammy. John explains that with enough screw ups, you end up alone. Gaby agrees with him and John kisses her on the cheek before saying goodbye. Orson finds Andrew down an alleyway and gives him a handful of cash. Orson tells him that he'll give Andrew an extra $50 if he lets him buy him lunch. Andrew agrees. Orson takes Andrew to a fast food restaurant where Andrew orders some fries and a large root beer. As promised, Orson hands over a $50 bill and Andrew asks what he'll have to do to earn it. Orson admits that he just wants to talk to him. Andrew asks if Orson is another reporter or a priest. Orson denies the claims, and adds that he just wants to understand Andrew. Andrew asks how Orson knew his name and figures out that Orson is the "new husband" and says that he doesn't want to talk to him. Orson asks what Andrew has to do to survive and what he does for money. Andrew lies, saying he asks and people give. But Andrew eventually confesses to doing things for money which he isn't proud of. Orson asks when Andrew will have punished Bree enough - when he turns to drugs to nub the pain or when he catches an awful disease that he'll never be rid of? Orson tells him to return home because he is just hurting himself and Bree even more. Andrew leaves after he receives his fries and root bear. Before he goes, Orson tells him that if he changes his mind he knows where to return. Act VI Lynette is driving the kids and Tom back home from the campsite. Lynette suggests that Tom is stressed and maybe that's why his back has been hurting him so much recently. Lynette mentions that Tom is still job hunting and Tom asks if they are going to have another fight about the job again. Lynette tells him that she doesn't want to fight and that if Tom can't find a decent job in advertising, maybe he should explore other options and cast a wider net. At Fairview Memorial Hospital, Edie pays Mike Delfino a visit. Edie starts talking to Mike and apologizes for not coming to visit. She eats a few of the chocolates his friends have brought as a get-well-soon gift. She says she came to collect her CD player. She picks it up and slips it into her bag. She tells Mike that she hopes he gets better soon and heads for the door. She suddenly stops, turns around, lifts up the bed sheets, and sneaks a peak at Mike's crotch. "Damn, and that's with the coma" Edie says. She picks up the whole box of chocolates and makes her way back to the doorway. She turns around to say something, and stops, and stares in Mike's direction. Her eyes widen. She's noticed something. Epilogue Lynette helps Tom to get his bags out of the car because of his back pain. Andrew returns home and Bree greets him at the door. Gabrielle arrives back on Wisteria Lane and is depressed that no one was home to greet her. Susan is in bed with Ian, after just finished having sex. And Edie stares at Mike, who has just opened his eyes, and awoken from his coma. Production The episode was written by writer and executive producer, Bob Daily and directed by Wendy Stanzler, one of the few female directors on the show. Reception "A Weekend in the Country" was watched by 20.960 million viewers on its original broadcast on ABC and received positive reviews from television critics and fans. Trivia *The episode title, A Weekend in the Country is taken from a song from the Stephen Sondheim musical, A Little Night Music. *This is the first time we see the room behind the stairs in Susan's home. *Eva Longoria submitted this episode for consideration of her work in the category of "Outstanding Lead Actress - Comedy Series" for the 2007 Emmy Awards. *Although credited, Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis) does not appear in this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors *Lynette catches a cab home to get her car after Tom calls. She arrives to find Nora sitting on the front step. As they walk to Lynette's car you see a toy Jeep sitting in the walkway. Shouldn't this have been put away if both Tom and Lynette would be out of town the whole weekend? *In Orson's daydream of "The Perfect Honeymoon", when they are flying first class, Bree is holding a glass of champagne. It is shown in the previous season that Bree is an alcoholic, and has already quit drinking. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:TV-PG